Episode 5326 (2 August 2016)
Synopsis Whitney runs into her bedroom and takes her engagement ring off. She packs a bag and Lee tries to stop her from leaving. Downstairs, in a packed Vic, Johnny is running ‘The Walford Games’ by himself. Abi and Steven enter as Whitney leaves the pub. Lee doesn’t follow. Babe tells Abi she isn’t needed for her shift but Steven suggests they stay as the games get underway. Linda and Mick question Lee. Whitney goes to Sonia’s and Lauren explains what Lee has done. Shirley is at Sonia’s looking after Sylvie and goes to look for alcohol upon hearing Whitney’s news. Whitney has decided she wants to stay with Bianca. Mick encourages Lee to chase after Whitney and Linda notifies them that Abi is downstairs in the bar. Lee receives a text from Shirley informing him that Whitney is leaving the Square for good. Lee admits defeat and snaps when Mick pushes him to fight for Whitney. Sonia leaves a message for Bianca asking if Whitney can come and stay. The doorbell rings and Shirley tells Whitney to answer it, assuming that it’s Lee. Instead Whitney finds Linda on the doorstep. They sit in the kitchen and Whitney loses her temper when Linda mentions Whitney coming on to Mick. Linda apologises knowing that what Lee did is inexcusable. Whitney breaks down in tears and Linda holds her. Eventually Abi decides it’s time to leave the Vic and Steven walks her home. Lauren informs Whitney that Bianca can come and get her. In the Vic, Mick hands Lee a beer in an attempt to make peace. Linda enters; Whitney has left Sonia’s. Linda goes to the lounge window and shows Lee that Whitney is sat in the Square waiting for him. Lee runs to Whitney and begs her forgiveness. Whitney decides to try and forgive him. Andy sits with Amy, Ricky and Matthew in his dad’s care home. He receives a text from Ronnie asking how he is getting on. Andy is overwhelmed by something and decides to leave; his father notices he’s acting strangely. In the Vic, Jack plays Billy at pick up sticks and tells Ronnie that he has found tenants for one of the flats. Ronnie returns home to find that Andy still hasn’t returned from the Zoo. She leaves several answerphone messages for him. Andy returns to a worried Ronnie and explains that his phone ran out of battery so missed her calls. Amy lets slip that they have been at a hospital and Andy tells Ronnie that he had a call from his dad’s care home. Andy places his phone on the side and offers to cook dinner. A hostile Ronnie tells Andy to go and see Jack in the Vic. Ronnie notices that one of Ricky’s t-shirts is soaking. Ricky and Amy look at each other; they aren’t supposed to say what happened which worries Ronnie. Much to Ronnie’s relief it turns out that they each had two ice creams and some crisps resulting in Ricky being sick. Ronnie spots Andy’s phone and her curiosity gets the better of her; she opens it to find that the battery isn’t dead. Ronnie visits Stacey’s to find Kyle alone with Lily in the flat. Ronnie questions him about Andy. Kyle hesitates but decides to tell Ronnie about Andy’s file. Amy, Lily and Ricky play trains using the real tickets Andy got them today. Ronnie notices that Andy took them to Telford. She suddenly realises who Andy is… Denise joins Kush and Carmel in the Vic for The Walford Games; they’re team ‘Greece’. Claudette is still covering Pam’s stall for her and goes to the Vic with Donna. Kush plays Billy at scrabble before moving onto the next round where he is playing with Denise. Kush suggests ‘breaking the rules’ but Denise turns him down again. Belinda arrives and Denise suggests she takes her place at the table. Denise bumps into Vincent in the Café and informs him that she has called things off with Kush. Claudette enters with Donna and Vincent approaches them. Claudette is shocked when he invites them both round for dinner; he’s cooking for Dot and Patrick after their salsa class. At the Beales’, Sharon talks to Kathy and Ian about Ben. Jane is returning tomorrow and Sharon doesn’t want them worrying; she’ll deal with it. In the Mitchells’ Sharon sits with Phil and apologises for going to Florida. Phil tells her about the gun and how his plan backfired. Sharon tells Ian about Ben looking for a gun and has an idea of who could help them to find him. But Phil and Kathy mustn’t find out. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes